


one touch, one kiss (and then a lot more)

by jigyuhans (treasuregyu)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multi, Porn With Plot, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/jigyuhans
Summary: seungcheol loves seventeen and they love him too.





	1. jeonghan

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: lapslock (all lower case)

jeonghan always saw the looks too late.

 

he’d stroll through social media sites, looking himself up to see if the pictures fans had taken turned out well, and seungcheol was always there; his stares burned even through jeonghan’s phone, and it made something ache inside jeonghan’s chest. jeonghan never understood why seungcheol looked like him as if he was seungcheol’s entire world. he knew they played it up for fans, but the soft expression on the older’s face truly looked as if it said otherwise.

 

jeonghan took in a shuddery breath and locked his phone. he wanted to catch seungcheol looking at him like that. he wanted to be engulfed in the older’s flames in person.

 

and so, one day when the two were finally alone, he asked: “coups-yah, why do you look at me like that?”

 

seungcheol looked up from his phone, utterly confused—or pretending to be; jeonghan saw seungcheol’s ears redden. it wasn’t hard to miss. “what...what are you talking about?” jeonghan made a face and seungcheol sat up, tugging his earphones out of his ears and setting everything aside. the two stared at each other for a moment, it was unnecessarily tense, so jeonghan made his way over to seungcheol and sat as close to him as possible. he pushed his long hair back and off to the side. seungcheol gulped.

 

“i see the pictures and the videos, cheol. you always look at me so intensely. why?” jeonghan questioned with a much softer voice this time, less accusatory. he tried to make seungcheol feel more comfortable by slipping his arm in the space between seungcheol’s arm and his torso, and he placed his head on seungcheol’s shoulder, where it always goes. seungcheol relaxed and he looked at jeonghan. it wasn’t _that_ look, but it made jeonghan heat up nonetheless.

 

“why not? you’re…” seungcheol trailed off, trying to find the right words. jeonghan waited patiently, inspecting seungcheol’s profile in the meantime. the older man had a nice, strong jaw, cherry lips, and slightly droopy eyes that were big and bright. seungcheol was quite gorgeous himself, jeonghan noticed (not for the first time, not for the last). “i don’t know how to explain it. i just...i just get so struck with how good-looking you are, i guess.”

 

“you guess,” jeonghan chuckled and squeezed seungcheol’s arm, pulling away a bit. seungcheol glanced towards jeonghan, disappointed, but he stayed quiet. jeonghan stared at seungcheol with more than a hint of softness in his expression and then his hands moved on their own. he cupped seungcheol’s cheek with one hand and turned seungcheol toward him, leaning in and kissing him softly. seungcheol tensed, but jeonghan pressed on; he coaxed seungcheol out of his reverie by slowly deepening the kiss. jeonghan slid his tongue across seungcheol’s bottom lip, and the older’s mouth fell open. jeonghan moaned into seungcheol’s mouth quietly, and he pressed his body closer to seungcheol until he was half-sliding, half-being pulled into seungcheol’s lap.

 

seungcheol broke away first, reluctantly, expectedly. “this—uh, we, we can’t—i…” he stumbled over his words, at a complete loss. he licked his lips, flushed a bit deeper as the realization set in, and jeonghan could feel the panic and confusion rise within him.

 

jeonghan repositioned himself—thighs closed around seungcheol’s, sitting perfectly in his lap, facing him directly—and cupped seungcheol’s cheeks with both hands now. he rested his forehead against seungcheol’s and looked him right in the eyes. “it’s okay, cheol. it’s okay.” jeonghan pressed his lips against seungcheol’s once more, and they melted down into each other almost immediately. seungcheol groaned as jeonghan ground down on him experimentally, hands grabbing his hips nervously. seungcheol rubbed circles into jeonghan’s sides with his thumbs as they continued making out and jeonghan kept grinding more and more intensely.

 

again, seungcheol pulled away first. “are you going to want to... you know…” seungcheol stretched out his lips in a thin line, embarrassed to say the least. he was so awkward, jeonghan couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“are _you_ going to want to...you know…” jeonghan teased, but he bit his bottom lip and “shifted” in a way that seungcheol could only assume meant that jeonghan, indeed, wanted more.

 

“i—yeah, we can do that... _it_ …” jeonghan bursts out into a fit of laughter as he slipped off of seungcheol and began removing his clothes, stopping in the middle though to leave the room to retrieve something (that something, of course, was a condom and some lube; seungcheol didn’t know which member had it, nor why jeonghan knew about it, and he’s not sure if he wanted to know). jeonghan clicked the door shut behind him and locked it, tossing the items to seungcheol before continuing to take off his clothes. seungcheol put them aside and arose from the bed, doing the same albeit a lot more awkwardly.

 

“no need to be so stiff,” jeonghan hugged seungcheol from behind, rubbing his hands over his abdomen, smiling softly to himself at the lack of definition. “regardless of what our relationship is or isn’t, we love each other, right?” jeonghan’s voice filtered into seungcheol’s ear like a melody. it always did, and it had him turning around and staring at jeonghan. it was tender, so very tender, but it wasn’t _that_ look. albeit, jeonghan felt a bit burned all the same.

 

seungcheol’s smile grew wide after that short moment of staring, and he relaxed once more. “yeah, you’re right.” his voice was definitely seungcheol, jeonghan thought. knowing very well that, nowadays, the line between s.coups and seungcheol often became blurred, and even in the dorm—where there were no cameras, no one to entertain—seungcheol would keep his persona on and ready.

 

jeonghan crawled into bed as seungcheol finished undressing, he took the liberties of starting to prepare himself, knowing that it would take much longer if seungcheol were to do it. he coated his fingers with ease, and faced the coolness of the gel head on. one good thing about being an idol is that it kept jeonghan from touching himself too much; whenever he had the time to get off, the slide in always felt too damn good. jeonghan worked himself open and seungcheol watched, unabashedly. as one finger turned into two then three, jeonghan slowly but surely turned into a mess on seungcheol’s sheets. his body twitched as he thrusted his fingers into himself just the way he liked it, and though his moans were soft and short, they hit seungcheol in the gut with an amazing force.

 

“seungcheol,” jeonghan mumbled through his pleasure, searching for the older male the best that he could. seungcheol readily moved to jeonghan’s side, hovering over him closely and watching his face as jeonghan fucked into himself faster. jeonghan blinked his eyes open slowly, and when he saw seungcheol staring at him, with _that_ look, he was set ablaze. he removed his fingers from himself quickly and pulled seungcheol into a deep kiss.

 

“fuck me,” he begged, savoring the expression on the older’s face. seungcheol nodded dumbly and scrambled to put on the condom and lube himself up. he positioned himself at jeonghan’s entrance, and the younger male didn’t wait before he pulled seungcheol into him with his legs just as seungcheol was pushing in.

 

jeonghan screamed, rolling his head back. seungcheol fell forward slightly with a grunt; he rested his head on jeonghan’s shoulder and took a moment to adjust to the heat around him. jeonghan’s hips kept bucking up, and he twitched every way to get seungcheol to move, but seungcheol gripped his hips tightly and held him in place.

 

“cheol, move—” jeonghan whined verbally when he couldn’t use his body anymore. seungcheol gave jeonghan another look; it was hazy, dark, and it consumed what little was left of jeonghan. seungcheol bit down on his lower lip as he slowly pulled out, eyes on jeonghan the entire time. jeonghan struggled to keep eye contact, wanting nothing more than to roll his eyes back and just _feel_ seungcheol’s cock.

 

“how do you want it?” seungcheol asked, voice low, nearly a growl. jeonghan’s breath got caught for a moment, and he tightened around seungcheol.

 

“hard. and fast.” jeonghan replied, breathless. seungcheol had the audacity to smirk at jeonghan before thrusting back into him without warning. jeonghan nearly choked on his saliva. seungcheol fucked into jeonghan just as he wanted, just like he wasn’t tentative about the entire situation. jeonghan didn’t mind though. it was the same as if they were about to go on stage. seungcheol was soft and goofy, honestly a bit of a dork, but s.coups...s.coups was hard, he was nothing less than charismatic, and he knew what to do to make people scream.

 

seungcheol licked a strip up jeonghan’s neck, leading up to his ear. “do you like it, babe?” he whispered, hot and heavy. jeonghan didn’t get a chance to reply before seungcheol continued. seungcheol whispered increasingly filthy things in jeonghan’s ear, his thrusts becoming even faster and harder—jeonghan could hardly keep up. the younger clung onto seungcheol tighter as he felt himself on the verge of cumming.

 

“cheol, i’m cumming— _fuck_ , i’m cumming—” jeonghan whimpered, rubbing his cock against seungcheol’s abdomen the best that he could. seungcheol let out a huff of laughter before biting down on jeonghan’s neck. it was harsh, and it would most likely leave a mark he couldn’t afford to leave, but it had jeonghan screaming his name and cumming so hard he nearly passed out. seungcheol held jeonghan down as he fucked into his weak, hypersensitive body, the sight of jeonghan not being able to take anymore having him coming over the edge as well. seungcheol buried himself deep inside jeonghan as he came, staring right into jeonghan’s tired eyes.

 

he gave jeonghan _that_ look again, but it was even softer than before, even more loving, and it made jeonghan ache, making him reborn once again.


	2. joshua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tfw u jokingly choke ur friend and they like it (and call u daddy).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shua calling cheol daddy? sign me TF up!! (i never thought i'd write smth with the daddy kink, kill me ndklsjk)
> 
> also, i should have googled proper erotic asphyxiation techniques/how it works, but i totally didn't even think about it, so i apologize if nothing here is accurate.

joshua and seungcheol had been messing around when the word slipped from joshua’s mouth. 

 

“oh,  _ daddy, _ ” he had said with a moan as seungcheol playfully wrapped his hands around joshua’s neck, fake choking him, like he usually did. joshua tried to laugh it off, but the tension was already there, and it was  _ thick _ .

 

“what was that?” seungcheol laughed shortly. his hands were still wrapped lightly around joshua’s neck, and he unconsciously began rubbing it with his thumbs.

 

“it was nothing,” joshua followed up too quickly. seungcheol felt the vibrations of his voice, the dry swallow that he took, and he glanced back up at joshua before squeezing his hands around the other’s neck gently. joshua moaned and his hips twitched. “ _ ch-cheol… _ ”

 

seungcheol smirked. “that’s not what you called me the first time,” seungcheol rubbed joshua’s neck again, something as a warning before he squeezed a bit harder this time.

 

“ _ fuck, daddy—” _ joshua bucked his hips upwards intentionally this time, rubbing against seungcheol’s thigh. he whimpered with the friction, but he could only muster up enough courage to do it once.

 

“sounds so good,” seungcheol removed one hand from joshua’s neck and slid it under his shirt, tweaking at one of joshua’s nipples. joshua bit his lip to soften his moan. “especially coming from such a good boy like you.” seungcheol leaned down and bit joshua’s lower lip, teasing him. joshua whined for more, but seungcheol denied him of anything. instead, he removed himself from joshua entirely and sat back. joshua sat up in a flash, confused and a bit worried. however, seungcheol undid his pants and pulled them down enough so that his cock was free.

 

“come here,” seungcheol beckoned joshua over with two fingers, stroking himself to full hardness. joshua crawled over to seungcheol eagerly, and before he knew it, he was being pulled into seungcheol’s lap. seungcheol undid joshua’s pants as well, but he made the younger take his all the way off, along with his boxer briefs (it was a slightly awkward affair in their current position, but seungcheol managed to pull it off without breaking the tension between them; joshua was more than impressed, and even more turned on). seungcheol stared at joshua as he sat on seungcheol’s lap in his oversized sweater and nothing else. “what do you want daddy to do?”

 

the word never failed to make joshua shiver, especially coming from seungcheol. joshua heard from jeonghan about how seungcheol really makes a switch during sex, and it wasn’t that hard to believe given his off-camera personality and his on-camera one. and yet, in this moment, joshua was a bit shocked. seungcheol slipped into the role of a well-practiced sexual deviant almost  _ too easily _ . “choke me more, daddy,” joshua sounded desperate, and he kind of was. no one else in the dorm would ever think to indulge in this little kink of joshua’s except possibly jeonghan or jihoon, but he didn’t trust either of them for entirely different reasons. but seungcheol, joshua learned as the older reached up to grab at his neck carefully, seungcheol was  _ perfect _ .

 

“you like it?” seungcheol asked, squeezing getting tighter gradually. he monitored joshua’s facial expressions and body language. any sight of possible discomfort had him stopping and releasing his grip on joshua’s neck.

 

“ _ i love it _ , daddy,” joshua scoot closer to seungcheol, purposefully rubbing their cocks together. he held up his sweater enough so that it wasn’t in the way. seungcheol licked his lips and began to squeeze joshua’s neck once more.

 

“keep going baby, don’t stop.” seungcheol commanded, and joshua moaned in compliance. he switched to holding up his sweater with one arm while he placed a hand on seungcheol’s shoulder to balance himself before he began to rub his and seungcheol’s cocks together. he started slowly, grinding his hips sensually as he looked on with half-lidded eyes. seungcheol’s grip tightened a bit more, and he kept it up for a bit longer, and joshua was starting to feel it. the subtle dizziness when seungcheol released his neck went straight to his cock and his hips began to move faster.

 

joshua couldn’t keep himself upright anymore so he leaned forward, resting his forehead against seungcheol’s. seungcheol squeezed joshua’s throat until his breathing became very audibly labored. joshua only continued rocking his hips more while staring into seungcheol’s eyes, reveling in the feeling of the older’s strong hands against his neck and the friction on his cock. joshua whimpered out several needy calls of “daddy” and seungcheol answered every single one of them.

 

“you’re being so good for daddy,” seungcheol drawled out, slipping into his native daegu dialect. joshua’s hips stuttered.

 

“yes, daddy, i’ll always be good for you,” joshua replied, becoming more and more of a mess. his head was getting hazier and he was becoming more sensitive; seungcheol teasing him with his dialect wasn’t helping, joshua could feel himself getting closer.

 

“is that so? here, suck on daddy’s fingers,” seungcheol brought his free up to joshua’s mouth, and joshua sucked like his life depended on it. he took seungcheol’s fingers into his mouth like he was sucking his cock, and thinking about that alone made his actions all the more energetic. seungcheol groaned while watching joshua lather his fingers up with his saliva. seungcheol gripped joshua’s neck tightly, applying more pressure than he’s been doing the entire time in quick waves. he removes his fingers from joshua’s mouth and reaches around to circle around joshua’s hole.

 

“ _ oh, fuck—” _ joshua’s moan was loud, and with a singular, slight press into his hole and another quick squeeze, joshua was cumming. he wrapped one of his hands around the hand seungcheol had on his neck, making the other squeeze it gently as he came. joshua’s hips kept going, not forgetting about seungcheol.

 

the older rolled his head back. “soo, stroke daddy, please—” joshua removed his hand from his neck and grabbed seungcheol’s cock, stroking him quickly. seungcheol trailed his hand down to meet joshua’s, wrapping it around the younger’s and stroking along with him. seungcheol groaned loudly as he came into joshua’s hand, fucking into it while he came down from his high.

 

joshua brought his hand up to his mouth, licking seungcheol’s cum off of it exaggeratedly. seungcheol scoffed and swatted at him, his face reddening now that the mood was slowly ebbing away. joshua wiped his hand on his thigh before wrapping his arms around seungcheol’s neck, kissing the older since he didn’t get to earlier. seungcheol grimaced at the taste of himself. he didn’t know how joshua managed to look like he actually enjoyed the taste (the chance that he did, though, stirred something inside seungcheol that would have to wait another day).

“thanks for playing with me, cheollie,” joshua practically purred, nuzzling into seungcheol’s neck. seungcheol thinks about the difference between jeonghan’s post-coital cuddliness and joshua’s and he can’t decide which one he prefers.

 

“of course, i love you, after all.” seungcheol answers simply. he thought back to what jeonghan said about regardless of their relationship, it was love nonetheless. joshua, however, looked a bit shocked. seungcheol looked at him, confused, wondering if he said something wrong.

 

joshua looks up in thought for a moment before he smiles. it’s sweet and so completely joshua, and seungcheol relaxes again. “yeah, love you too, cheol.” joshua laughed, continuing to cuddle seungcheol despite their obvious mess.


	3. junhui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft

it was late. it was terribly, terribly late and yet—seungcheol couldn’t sleep. he tossed, he turned, he listened to music, he counted sheep, he did _everything_. in the end, he sighed softly, got up from his bed as quietly as he could, and exited the room. he went to lie down on the sofa in the living room; the air was warmer, so that was already a plus, he had gotten tired of fighting over the aircon in his room shared with the others. jeonghan had somehow convinced jihoon to use aegyo on seungcheol so that the aircon would stay on. it was unfair, and when seungcheol looked to mingyu for help, the younger had already been bribed.

 

seungcheol sighed again. he still couldn’t sleep. and he supposed thinking of frustrating events was, ultimately, unhelpful.

 

a door creaked open and seungcheol peeked to see who it was. junhui emerged from a room appearing as if he hadn’t been asleep at all either.

 

“why’re you awake?” seungcheol sat up, concerned. junhui shook his head and plopped right next to seungcheol, leaning all over the other without a care in the world. seungcheol smiled and brought him closer.

 

“i was binge watching a drama. it had two seasons.” junhui explained with a yawn.

 

 _‘must be nice…’_ seungcheol thought, leaning his head on junhui’s. junhui grabbed seungcheol’s hands and intertwined their fingers, and then he was getting up. _they_ were getting up. junhui dragged seungcheol to the bathroom, ignoring the older’s questions. junhui flicked on the light and ushered seungcheol in, locking the door behind them. junhui moved around seungcheol, still ignoring his questions, and flipped the toilet lid down. he grabbed seungcheol’s hand again and guided him over to the toilet, sitting him down on the closed lid. he then went to wash his hands and dry them, before moving back to seungcheol and pressing a slim finger to his lips.

 

“i’ll take care of you, hyung.” junhui said as he sunk down to his knees and pulled seungcheol’s pants and underwear down a bit. he pulled out seungcheol’s cock and stroked him slowly, rubbing his thumb over the head of seungcheol’s dick, exciting all the right nerves. seungcheol inhaled sharply. he wanted to object, to say _something_ , but the more junhui worked his magic, the more lax he became. junhui was truly a quiet force; he didn’t talk much, but he fit right in, of course. he always knew how to act around the members, and how to take care of them. it wasn’t always shown, but the members knew, and that was more than enough for him.

 

“junhui,” seungcheol whispered, a quiet moan following the name. junhui smiled, too innocent looking to match the occasion, but seungcheol loved it nonetheless. “tell me about the drama you watched.” it was an odd request, and to anyone else it may have seemed like seungcheol was trying to do anything _except_ get hard, but junhui chuckled and he complied. he talked about the drama he watched in detail—episode by episode recounts, and not a single moment missed, seungcheol would assume. there were times when junhui would stumble across his words or go silent for a moment trying to remember the exact phrase he was trying to say. occasionally he would utter something in chinese, and apologize, but seungcheol would rack his brain for a translation, and then junhui would smile so brightly.

 

“it’s amazing that you’re getting so hard from me just talking about the drama i watched,” junhui’s voice was soft, truly amazed, and seungcheol chuckled this time. he ruffled junhui’s hair, hand sliding down to his cheek to pinch at it quickly.

 

“your voice is addictive,” seungcheol explained simply. junhui chuckled shyly, a blush forming on his cheeks. he continued working seungcheol with hands as he recounted the last few moments of the drama he watched and then began to spread seungcheol’s legs apart so he could shuffled in-between them even more. “oh, you don’t have to—”

 

“yeah, but i want to.” junhui made eye contact with seungcheol and he smiled, like always. “you should tell me about what’s keep you up, now.” junhui offered before sinking down on seungcheol’s cock. seungcheol, caught off guard, choked as he gasped and moaned at the same time. junhui attempted to control his laughter as he continued taking seungcheol into his mouth, and that only made things worse for seungcheol.

 

eventually, he calmed down though, and he ran a hand through junhui’s hair, gripping gently. he sighed—half pleasured, half resigned—and he begins to talk about everything that was on his mind. his thoughts came out a jumbled mess; he interrupted himself with moans and curses, but he got everything out somehow. from how tired he was, to how he keeps missing calls from his mother, to how he accidentally ordered something spicy the other day and wasted about 32,000₩, he even brought back up the aircon incident. junhui licked and sucked away as seungcheol rambled on about this and that in a strained voice. he hummed in response every now and again, and when he made eye contact with seungcheol, the older never failed to become mesmerized and cease all thought.

 

“hyung, are you close?” junhui whispered as he rubbed seungcheol’s cock against his cheek, moving it back to his mouth so he could tease the tip. seungcheol watched with half-lidded eyes. he felt his orgasm in the pit of his abdomen, he just needed a little push.

 

seungcheol hummed. “yeah, just a little more, junhui. what about you?” seungcheol questioned, hoping it would be a greater offer to the table. junhui popped off of seungcheol’s cock and bit his bottom lip before answering.

 

“i came a while ago, but i’ve still been fingering myself this whole time, though. your voice really got to me again,” junhui answered so casually it sent a shiver down seungcheol’s spine. seungcheol sat up a bit more and looked down to see junhui’s cock out and a hand dug deep into his pants. the sounds were soft, but he could hear the soft slickness of junhui fingering himself.

 

“how many fingers?” seungcheol asked, breathless. his orgasm was closer now, much closer.

 

“the aircon incident got me real hot and bothered, so i just had to go for four,” junhui chuckled against the base of seungcheol’s cock; he felt the vibrations rush to the tip and through his balls, and with a final suck at the base, seungcheol was gone. he grunted and came against junhui’s face, the younger moaned and buried his fingers deep inside himself as he stroked seungcheol’s cock faster to help him through his orgasm. seungcheol breathed heavily and slumped against the toilet, the fatigue hitting him all at once. junhui finished himself off quickly and then began cleaning up.

 

“sorry, i should help,” seungcheol mumbled groggily, forcing himself up from the toilet seat. junhui shook his head and threw away the last of the dirtied tissues, pushing the older back down as he went to wash his hands once more. “your knees okay?”

 

“yeah, i do this quite often you know,” junhui lathered up his hands real good, and then rinsed them with the same care before drying his hands and helping seungcheol back up. junhui easily maneuvered his way around with seungcheol hanging off him, successfully taking the other older back to his room and tucking him into bed.

 

before he left, though, seungcheol tugged junhui down and kissed him on his lips. “good night.”

 

junhui licked over his lips right after, a goofy smile on his face as he reciprocated the goodnight to seungcheol, who was quickly drifting off to sleep, and left the room quietly.


	4. soonyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not so soft

when it comes to soonyoung, the switch between “cute and funny” and “sinful and rude” only lies within a beat.

 

“hyung, you’re seriously bad at this,” soonyoung was dripping with sweat and breathing heavily when he made the comment and it went right into one ear and out the other with seungcheol. he watched as soonyoung downed another half a bottle of water and then wipe away his sweat with an already drenched towel. “i really thought i made this choreo easy for everyone, though…”

 

and there it was.

 

soonyoung’s concentrated and charismatic expression devolved into blown out cheeks and a small pout. seungcheol groaned to himself as soonyoung smushed his cheeks together in thought, and then he might’ve groaned a bit louder as the younger started counting out the beats and repeating the steps that seungcheol kept messing up. his movements were sharp and precise, but also so fluid seungcheol swears soonyoung might be turning into all of the water he has consumed today.

 

“are you okay?” soonyoung hopped over to seungcheol, hair bouncing atop his head and his pout was back. seungcheol sighed and smushed soonyoung’s cheeks together. the younger, although confused, laughed a bit and light-heartedly urged the older to be serious. “ayyee, hyung, seriously. everyone else has got this dance down almost perfectly, so it can’t be hard, right?”

 

“the dance isn’t hard, but sure i am.” seungcheol said without thinking, and he didn’t realize he said it until he noticed soonyoung’s ears turning red and him backing away a bit. “that,uh...that wasn’t supposed to...come out…”

 

“i figured,” soonyoung messed with the towel, wrapping it around his head, ultimately hiding his face that was a deep red now, and it wasn’t just the extended practice. “so your sexual frustration is keeping you from learning the dance?”

 

seungcheol paused. this isn’t something you eagerly admit to. though, he’s not sure how many people  _ have _ this problem. there’s a lot of people in this world, so he hopes it’s quite a few. “yeah, basically, i guess,” seungcheol admits after a beat. it’s quiet for a moment, and then soonyoung laughs as he usually does. it’s exaggerated and totally fake, but it sparks a bit of actual laughter.

 

“so,” soonyoung drew the simple word out, twirling around towards seungcheol again. the towel was still on his head, still covering most of his face. he was still embarrassed. seungcheol couldn’t blame him, he would be embarrassed too if he wasn’t slowly letting go of his rationality filter with each passing second and letting his sexual desire take over. “do you want to go have some time to yourself, or…?”

 

“soonyoung,” seungcheol’s voice dipped down low, and he slipped his light sweater off his shoulders. he made his way over to soonyoung whose grasp on the towel was slowly weakening. he’s heard about how much seungcheol changes when he’s horny; how much more in demand he is, how rough he is, how his voice gets dark and gritty—he’s heard it all. junhui told them all what he’d heard from jeonghan and joshua, but he also mentioned how his own encounter was a lot softer, mostly because seungcheol was tired. he never thought he’d experience it, though.

 

seungcheol grabbed soonyoung’s phone from his back pocket, grabbing at lot more than his phone before pulling it out. he unlocked the phone as if it was his own and skimmed through soonyoung’s playlists, playing one before tossing soonyoung’s phone onto the sofa. the music blared through the speakers, and soonyoung recognized this playlist, of course he recognized this playlist, it was the one playlist he kept private. the songs he danced to when he was alone, the ones that got a bit raunchy and made him turn up his sensuality.

 

“are you down?” seungcheol whispered into soonyoung’s ear, pulling his hips forward, their hardons rubbing together. soonyoung began losing himself to the music, and his own darkened eyes met seungcheol’s.

 

he chuckled. “fuck yes,” the two crashed their lips together, seungcheol pushing soonyoung up against the mirror. he ground against soonyoung with a grunt, and soonyoung snuck his hand up seungcheol’s neck and into his hair, pulling roughly on it. seungcheol groaned, smirking at the younger. “do you even have a condom or lube?”

 

“i have lube, but no condom, since i think we ran out. it should be fine right? when was our last physical?” seungcheol questioned, his roughness toning down a bit as he breathed against soonyoung’s neck.

 

“yeah, it should be fine. just this once,” soonyoung guides seungcheol’s lips back to his; his tongue was as nimble as he was and seungcheol could feel himself getting addicted. choreo was never easy to learn, but if it could include something like this more often, he’d get it down  _ perfectly _ every time.

 

seungcheol began to set soonyoung down and he removed the younger’s shirt before removing his own. luckily, they both decided to wear sweats to practice that day, so they kicked off their shoes and slipped their pants and underwear down with ease. seungcheol lowered soonyoung down with him, facing the younger towards the mirror, pressing him up close.

 

“fuck, you’re gorgeous,” seungcheol breathed, groping at soonyoung’s chest with one hand and trailing down to stroke his cock with the other. soonyoung simply placed his hands over seungcheol’s, intertwining their fingers, and he rocked back against seungcheol’s cock. seungcheol cursed against soonyoung’s neck as his cock slipped between soonyoung’s cheeks. making the younger moan airily. seungcheol stared at soonyoung’s reflection in the mirror; soonyoung’s eyes were closed and his head was rolled back. his body couldn’t decide between moving to the music or grinding against seungcheol, so it did both, and both worked  _ wonders _ on seungcheol.

 

soonyoung whined when seungcheol pulled away to grab at his pants to pull them closer, digging for the lube in one of his pockets. when he retrieved it, he hoisted soonyoung up and positioned them a bit differently. they were sitting now, no longer on their knees, and soonyoung was spread wide open in front of the mirror as he sat on top of seungcheol’s thighs. soonyoung’s chest flushed his time, and he attempted to close his legs, but seungcheol kept them open. seungcheol flipped the cap open with one hand and squeezed the lube out above soonyoung’s cock,  letting it drip down to his hole slowly. soonyoung flinched at the cold gel, especially when a lot of it didn’t even drop down.

 

“i always wanted to try that,” seungcheol chuckled goofily, his gummy smile flashing brightly behind soonyoung. the younger rolled his eyes and swiped the gel downwards himself. seungcheol still made sure to coat his fingers just in case before teasing the rim of soonyoung’s hole. “ready?” his voice was breathless against soonyoung’s neck again, and soonyoung licked his lips. he closed his eyes, listened to the song’s less than appropriate lyrics, imagined seungcheol’s hands all over his body, opening him up wide in front of the mirror. soonyoung’s eyes opened again, and he spread his legs on his own volition.

 

“more than ready,” soonyoung replied, low and strained, and seungcheol pushed a finger inside of him. the slide in was overly slick, and a bit too easy.

 

“what exactly did you do during your “dance session” earlier before practice?” seungcheol questioned, thrusting a finger in a few times before testing out a second one.

 

soonyoung groaned and ground down on seungcheol’s finger, clearly ready for even more. “i’m sure you can take a wild guess…” he smirked at seungcheol through the mirror and seungcheol returned it, slowing down his pace. soonyoung kept bucking and grinding his hips for more, but seungcheol didn’t give it to him, he kept up his tortuously slow pace and often teased a third finger but it never came when soonyoung wanted it to.

 

“you’re so naughty, soonyoungie,” soonyoung tightened around seungcheol’s fingers. “we thought you were working hard, and yet, you were just getting off. were you getting off to yourself? or were you thinking about someone? one of us? me?” seungcheol entered a third finger into soonyoung and thrusted into him deeper. soonyoung’s moans became louder as seungcheol continued talking down to him.

 

“did you do it just like this? did you spread your legs this wide for yourself? what a slutty thing to do, no? anyone could have walked in, you never lock the door. i bet you’d want someone to watch you. maybe even take you right then and there. you’d like that, right?”

 

“hyung, p-please—please fuck me, i need you—” soonyoung reached behind him and grabbed at seungcheol’s hair. he twisted his body so that he could kiss seungcheol, deep and messy, as the older removed his fingers. seungcheol stroked his cock with his still messy hand and entered soonyoung. there were no careful affirmations, both of them just wanted to fuck. seungcheol broke the kiss with soonyoung and made him face the mirror. he thrusted into soonyoung quickly, watching how he entered the younger’s hold every time. soonyoung ground his hips down too, riding seungcheol with the same fervor. he unsteadily reached a hand down to stroke at his cock, quick and rhythmless, and alternated between closing his eyes and feeling the song and watching seungcheol fuck him hard and fast.

 

seungcheol cursed and flipped soonyoung over onto his side, hooking soonyoung’s leg over his shoulder to fuck into him deeper. “you’re so good, soon,  _ fuck _ you’re so good, i’m going to come so deep in you,” seungcheol leaned down, bending soonyoung in half.

 

“that’s going to be a bitch to deal with, but fuck it, come inside me  _ please _ , just don’t stop,” soonyoung grabbed at the nape of seungcheol’s neck and kept him there. he was stretched beyond his limits, his thighs were aching, but  _ damn _ if he didn’t feel good. seungcheol changed the angle of his hips and thrusted particularly hard, and soonyoung finally came with a loud curse. he covered his eyes and bit his lips as seungcheol kept fucking into him, loving and hating the feeling of being fucked while so sensitive. seungcheol came soon after, and like he promised, he hugged soonyoung close as he thrusted into him as deep as he could. soonyoung’s body shook as seungcheol fucked him a few more times, before pulling out and rolling off to the side.

 

the two laid there—sweaty, naked messes with the music still blaring. the both breathed heavily and glanced at each other. soonyoung shied away first, curling into himself and gathering his clothes at the same time. seungcheol only laughed; he felt the embarrassment of everything creeping in slowly—everything he said, how rough he acted—it was all good in the moment, but now he wanted nothing more than to roll over and cuddle soonyoung while the younger told him some ridiculous joke.

 

and so he did just that.

 

seungcheol curled himself around a discolored soonyoung, and buried his face into his back. he nuzzled and whined, and nuzzled some more before soonyoung eventually started chuckling at the silliness. “i love you soonsoon,” seungcheol’s voice was goofy and lifted, and soonyoung felt himself melt. the younger turned around to face seungcheol, pecking him on the lips shortly.

 

“love you too, hyung,” soonyoung repeated seungcheol’s goofy voice and the two laughed some more, eventually picking themselves up and wiping off with some extra towels they had stored in the practice room. they redressed quickly (commenting about how they can’t wait for a good shower), gathered their things, and then left the practice room.


	5. wonwoo

it was another rare day where seungcheol was alone with a member. this time it was wonwoo.

 

seungcheol was sitting on the sofa in the living room, watching a random drama that he ended up sticking to. wonwoo had finally exited his room during a commercial break and he waltzed up to seungcheol with a slightly awkward gait, though that went unnoticed by seungcheol.

 

“hyung,” wonwoo had whined cutely, and alarms went off in seungcheol’s head. wonwoo nuzzled seungcheol’s shoulder and slipped into his lap, darting his tongue out quickly.

 

“hm?” seungcheol replied, wrapping his arms around the younger regardless of his weird behavior. wonwoo’s face flushed and he snuggled up to seungcheol even more, pressing his cheek to the older’s.

 

“i want you to fuck me too,” wonwoo acted cutely despite the less-than-cute words that left his mouth. wonwoo moved one of seungcheol’s hands down to his crotch, and seungcheol instinctively squeezed wonwoo’s erection through his sweats. wonwoo’s moan was deep, and it had seungcheol complying to his wishes without a second thought. “i even prepared for you, see,”

 

seungcheol watched as wonwoo got up and shimmied out of his sweats and underwear after having handed him the usual bottle of lube and a condom. a soft buzzing sound suddenly registered in seungcheol’s ears; he held his breath in anticipation. wonwoo moved back to the couch, but he sat towards the end, propping himself against the arm of it and giving seungcheol an  _ amazing _ view. wonwoo’s hold was glistening, and his fingers went inside easily. wonwoo moaned out softly as he slightly pulled out the small, pink vibrator inside of him to show seungcheol before pushing it back in.

 

“you were eager, huh?” seungcheol smirked, removing his clothes and slipping the condom on like routine. he lubed himself up slowly, stroking his cock to life completely before he moved over to wonwoo and positioned himself. however, wonwoo stopped him for a moment and handed him something. it was the remote to the vibrator. seungcheol saw that it was set on low for now, so he turned it up just a bit above medium. wonwoo jumped at the sudden increase of vibrations, and his moan came out a lot higher than it previously was.

 

“the members aren’t supposed to be gone long today,” wonwoo whispered, lightly running his nails over his chest, particularly his nipples. every time he’d go near them, he’s twitch and let out a little sound. seungcheol made a note to play with them later (and somehow acquire even more little vibrators, so he could tape them down on wonwoo’s sensitive nipples,  thinking back to the porn he’s watched before where the same method was used).

 

“i wanted to take my time today, you look too cute to not play with thoroughly,” seungcheol pushed inside of wonwoo a bit quicker than he usually does, making the younger gasp. seungcheol leaned forward and kissed wonwoo softly, fucking into him with slow, hard thrusts. more high-pitched whines spilled out of wonwoo’s mouth in between kisses and with each one, seungcheol fucked him harder.

 

seungcheol gripped the remote tighter, contemplating whether he should turn it up now, or wait. he didn’t exactly know when the other’s were supposed to come back; they each had different things they were doing, and by the time he woke up, they were all gone. ‘ _ fuck it,’ _ seungcheol thought as he turned the vibration setting up the highest he could go before tossing it behind him. wonwoo let out a choked moan, and his hips began to move along with seungcheol’s, seeking even more pleasure. seungcheol moaned out loudly as well, the feeling of the vibrations on the tip of his cock with every thrust had him almost cumming each time. he could only imagine how it felt for wonwoo.

 

“hyung, it’s too much, i can’t,” wonwoo breathed against seungcheol’s lips. seungcheol licked his way into wonwoo’s compliant mouth, drinking in his moans while he moved a hand to play with wonwoo’s nipple. a shiver ran through wonwoo’s body, and with every twist, flick, and pinch to his nipple, he twitched. wonwoo reached down to stroke his cock, but seungcheol stopped him. he held wonwoo’s hands against his chest and fucked into him deeper, pushing the vibrator against that sweet, sweet spot nearly every time. wonwoo’s eyes began to glisten with tears of pleasure and that got seungcheol’s attention; he never knew crying could be so  _ hot _ .

 

“c’mon baby, i’m close, are you close? come for me, wonu, i want to see it,” seungcheol growled out the last of his sentence against wonwoo’s ears and pulled back quick enough to see wonwoo’s face scrunch up cutely as his body stilled for a moment as he came. wonwoo continued rolling his hips slowly, hole tight around seungcheol’s cock despite the sensitivity, helping the older get even closer to coming himself.

 

seungcheol kissed wonwoo softly as he came, letting go of wonwoo’s hands so that he could press himself against the younger. wonwoo wrapped his arms around seungcheol’s neck and the two remained like that; close, breathing each other in, seungcheol still inside and the vibrator still going. eventually, wonwoo couldn’t take it anymore and cried for seungcheol to make the vibrations stop. seungcheol pulled out of wonwoo reluctantly and reach back to find the remote, turning it off much to wonwoo’s relief. seungcheol removed the condom and got up to dispose of it in the trash, and then went back over to the couch.

 

wonwoo, making no attempts to get decent yet, snuggled up against one of the cushions on the couch, eyes closed in content. “we should shower” he said sleepily, voice deeper than ever.

 

seungcheol huffed, amused. “round two?” he asked. a smile spread across wonwoo’s face, and his eyes opened to stare up at seungcheol.

 

“round two.” he replied, getting up and making his way to the bathroom. seungcheol stared at the younger as he disappeared into the bathroom, and then when we looked back to gather their clothes, the remote of the vibrator caught his eye. it took him a second, but he realized that wonwoo didn’t take the vibrator out. seungcheol smirked, his cock already hardening, as he grabbed the remote along with their clothes and hurried into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this one isn't as good as i wanted it to be, but i didn't give myself a lot of plot to work on when coming up with ideas orz


	6. jihoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you wouldn't be able to tell my main ship is actually jeongcheol from reading this
> 
> i'm too much of a slut for (best) friends to lovers and old lovers that still very much love each other even after they're all said and done

“it feels like it’s been forever since we’ve been roommates, doesn’t it?” seungcheol flopped onto the unbelievably soft hotel bed.

 

“what’s the difference between being roommates overseas and being roommates at the dorm?” jihoon questioned with a roll of his eyes. seungcheol only laughed, and rolled over to face the other.

 

“there’s a lot of differences, jihoon-ah,”

 

jihoon glanced towards seungcheol. “like…?”

 

“like the privacy, for one,” seungcheol answered readily. he sat up and gestured at the two beds, and then the two of them. “it’s just the two of us. actually, that’s the most important difference.” jihoon opened his mouth to reply, but he closed it before attempting to speak. it  _ was _ just the two of them, for the first time in a while; heat pooled into jihoon’s abdomen and he looked away from seungcheol. he considered the situation while seungcheol rambled on about how relaxed he felt after a filling dinner and warm shower.

 

jihoon turned back towards seungcheol who had began scrolling through his phone. he let out a soft sigh, but seungcheol turned towards him anyways; he was always attuned to these little things about the members, but especially jihoon. it was  _ always _ something more with jihoon. “seungcheol-hyung,” jihoon uttered seungcheol’s name like they had just met, and it shook seungcheol up a bit. jihoon crossed the short distance between the beds over to the older.

 

“...yeah?” seungcheol sat up, and despite his confusion, he took jihoon in arms like an instinct and kissed him back just as intensely. jihoon kissed seungcheol like they were teens again— like he needed the older to stay sane through the grueling practices, to feel like he wasn’t missing out on life. jihoon sighed as seungcheol ran his hands across his body just like he used to, touching every single sensitive spot dead on.

 

seungcheol flipped their position, and jihoon crumbled underneath him. clothes slipped off of them in fluid motions and dropped to the floor. seungcheol kissed down jihoon’s body slowly. he appreciated every part of jihoon, commenting every so often about marks he used to leave and how much trouble they always almost got in (and sometimes did get into, and though the punishments were harsh, the memories are nothing less than fond now).

 

“do you still like it here?” seungcheol asked before nipping at jihoon’s thighs, massaging what his mouth hasn’t reached yet. jihoon’s body shook, and his back arched considerably. a soft cry left his mouth, not much different from before either, just a bit deeper. seungcheol chuckled and continued his teasing, and even though jihoon attempted to push him away, he was weak from pleasure.

 

“cheol, hurry,” jihoon pleaded, but seungcheol shook his head. he crawled back on top of jihoon and stared at him for a moment, smiling fondly, before kissing him. jihoon cupped seungcheol’s face, and the two melted into each other; chests against chests, arms around necks, legs wrapped around backs—completing each other like only they know how.

 

seungcheol eventually pulled away, though, and rummaged through his bag that was nearby. he pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom, as per usual, but jihoon threw the condom to the side. seungcheol raised a brow, opening his mouth to start a lecture, but jihoon simply pressed a finger to his lips (seungcheol almost chuckled, the 96-line are quite similar).

 

“it’ll be fine. besides, it won’t be fair if you fuck soonyoung bare and not me,” jihoon pouted and glared, and seungcheol almost felt bad for cooing at him and kissing his face excessively. almost. seungcheol complied to jihoon’s wishes and began lubing up his fingers. “i missed this.” jihoon admits just as seungcheol is pushing a finger into him. he stilled had the habit of covering his face, and just like before, seungcheol pushed his hand away and intertwined their fingers. jihoon was flushed pink and he tried not to let his face get too embarrassing, but seungcheol knew exactly how to work him.

 

“me too,” seungcheol replied, and he glanced at jihoon, who was already looking towards him. they both smiled softly at each other; and just like those cheesy romance movies, it was like they could see their younger selves, albeit much less experienced, but still very anxious. jihoon looked away first, breaths stuttering as he tried not to moan too loudly. just earlier he could heard soonyoung, seokmin, and seungkwan in the room next to theirs, and even though those three were loud regardless, the walls weren’t soundproof and he still didn’t want his sex life to be a topic of conversation tomorrow.

 

the two fell into a comfortable silence, the only sounds were jihoon’s soft moans and the slick noises of seungcheol opening jihoon up. seungcheol’s breathing was heavy as well, and his grip on jihoon was tight. there was something undeniably different about making love to jihoon versus having sex with the other members. he was always so mesmerized by the younger, captured by how beautiful he was no matter what state he was in. watching jihoon’s hole expand and contract around his fingers had him wishing that he would have eaten him out beforehand.

 

seungcheol removed his fingers, and jihoon unconsciously whined and begged for them back. seungcheol smirked, rubbing his cock against jihoon’s hole teasingly. “you sure you still want just my fingers?” he asked and jihoon groaned.

 

“cheol, please—” another whine, but seungcheol didn’t give in yet. jihoon swallowed and bit on the tip of his finger lightly, putting on his absolute best pout he could muster. he looked directly at seungcheol and whined again, wiggling his hips against seungcheol’s cock. seungcheol licked his lips and chuckled, leaning over jihoon and pushing into him. jihoon bit his bottom lip to stifle his moan that might’ve been a bit too loud, and he wrapped his arms around seungcheol once more to pull him close. once again, they were chest to chest, and jihoon wrapped his legs around seungcheol, urging him to push in quicker.

 

“you’re in such a rush tonight. we have time, jihoon, take it easy. this isn’t just a fuck,” seungcheol’s voice was strained, jihoon could tell he was holding himself back.

 

“if the other’s heard you say that, they’d be sad, i bet,” jihoon replied, hoping for a certain answer in return. after debuting, things had changed between them a bit. they had been paired off with other people by fans, and while they were long done with their previous relationship, jihoon couldn’t help but regret the situation a little bit. especially when seungcheol looked so in love with jeonghan; the looks seungcheol gave him were nothing he’s ever seen before, and it’d been such a long time since jihoon had ever wanted to be the object of seungcheol’s affection again.

 

seungcheol interrupted jihoon’s lamenting. “i love the other members, i really do. the experiences i’ve had with them are all special in their own way, but,” the older looked jihoon in the eyes. their faces were close, noses touching and all. seungcheol’s expression changed, and it took jihoon by the soul. it wasn’t an expression he gave any of the other members, nor jeonghan—hell, it wasn’t one he saw even when they had been dating all that time ago. it was completely new, and so much more than jihoon could handle.

 

“b-but…?” jihoon fumbled.

 

“but, you know that more than anything, it’s always been you. me and you. jihoon, i loved you, i love you, and i will always love you.” jihoon wanted to look away, he was tearing up, and it was stupid, but he couldn’t bring himself to tear away from seungcheol’s gaze. seungcheol pressed their lips together gently, far too gently, stealing jihoon’s breath as the kiss progressed. jihoon moved his hand into seungcheol’s hair and grasped it tightly as seungcheol finally began thrusting into him.

 

he made love to jihoon hard and deep and slow, taking all the time in the world. they didn’t have forever, but jihoon believed that seungcheol would make the world wait for them so that they could have their moment in peace.

 

“seungcheol-ah,” jihoon moaned out, pressing his forehead against seungcheol’s. he was outside of himself today; initiating everything, making more eye contact than he ever would, addressing seungcheol so boldy—it was strange but exhilarating the way seungcheol was taken aback, yet entirely pleased every single time. “me too. i loved you, i love you, i’ll always love you.” and this time, jihoon may have started crying. his voice had cracked and seungcheol kissed his tears away, though he only replaced jihoon’s with his own.

 

seungcheol and jihoon rocked against one another, seungcheol hitting jihoon’s spot with every thrust and jihoon clenching around him tightly. they were completely in sync, even down to their heartbeats, and they both stilled at the same time. grasping each other as they came, moaning the other’s name loudly. whether the three in the room next to theirs heard them or not, jihoon could care less.

 

even after their breathing calmed down, and their heart rates returned to normal, seungcheol and jihoon still felt like they were on a high. seungcheol couldn’t stop smiling, which wasn’t anything too unusual, but jihoon couldn’t force the goofy smile off of his face even if he tried his absolute hardest.  they both kept giggling and kissing each other so shyly, it would be hard to believe they were two people who had already gone through the usual throes of love instead of a young couple who just started their climb to the top of the world.

 

“jihoon, i love you.” seungcheol stated, snuggling up to jihoon with tired eyes.

 

“yeah, i know.” jihoon replied softly. he waited until seungcheol’s breathing evened out before he placed a soft kiss on the older’s lips. “i love you, too.” he murmured before snuggling closer and falling asleep himself.


	7. seokmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm finally updating whoo! writing this one (and the mingyu one) was harder than i thought, but i think i just ran out of steam before.
> 
> this wasn't how i initially planned it, but i think i'm still satisfied...

seokmin’s voice was nothing less than magical.

 

seokmin and seungcheol were waiting to record, mindless chatting and playing around on their phones. seokmin, as usual, practiced his lines randomly every now and again. his voice was silky and it drew seungcheol in way more than usual. 

 

“you’re voice is seriously a gift, seokminnie~” seungcheol sang in a broken tune, cuddling up to the younger and resting his head on seokmin’s shoulder. seokmin smiled his usual blinding smile and chuckled bashfully, waving the compliment off.

 

“eyy, it’s normal, it’s normal,” seokmin replied, continuing to practice his lines softly. seungcheol closed his eyes, head still resting on seokmin’s shoulder, and he let seokmin’s voice take him away.

  
  


_ seungcheol stuck out his tongue as he pushed down on seokmin’s back, gently guiding the younger down. seokmin arched his back and stuffed his face into the pillow. seungcheol ran his hands up and down seokmin’s back before taking hold of his hips again, and he thrusted into seokmin harder, forcing more sounds out of the younger. seokmin practically sung out as if he knew what seungcheol wanted, his voice melting seungcheol into a mess. _

 

_ despite how he usually acted, seungcheol thought that the younger might not be as innocent as he seemed. _

 

_ seungcheol leaned down and trailed his hand down seokmin’s slightly defined abdomen. he grabbed ahold of seokmin’s cock and began stroking him at a tortuous pace. seokmin lifted himself up and threw his head back, a shiver running through his body. seungcheol wishes he were fucking seokmin in front of a mirror, knowing how amazing the younger must have looked at the moment. _

 

_ “hyung...” seokmin started, but it was followed by a pause—he didn’t know how to follow up, seungcheol assumed with a grin. _

 

_ “you don’t have to dirty talk, just sing to me,” seungcheol assured seokmin with a kiss to his shoulder, making him laugh; it was sweet and littered with soft noises of pleasure. “i mean it, though. you know that one song soonyoung dances to? the really sexy one? you should sing it to me...right now,” _

 

_ seokmin took in a sharp breath, his exhale stuttered, but he shyly began singing anyways. seungcheol pressed their bodies together and he immersed himself in seokmin’s voice as the younger sung such sinful words in his equally sinful voice. seokmin’s singing was accentuated with moans—some very well-placed, some more like delightful interruptions. every time seokmin would lose himself, seungcheol urged him back into the groove. _

 

_ “this is so good, baby, you’re so good,” seungcheol breathed out into seokmin’s ear, heavily aroused. seokmin moaned out in a falsetto and shivered, getting closer and closer to the edge. seungcheol groaned, the falsetto hitting him hard. “fuck, you’re voice is gonna make me come—” seungcheol bit into seokmin’s shoulder, the noises the younger emitted pushing him over the edge. seungcheol thrusted deep into seokmin as he came. _

 

_ “hyung, please,” seokmin whined as seungcheol paused after he came, wiggling his hips back onto the older. seungcheol hummed, pulling out of the younger, and continued stroking seokmin; his grip on the younger’s cock weak. _

 

_ “you’re so cute, seokminnie, you can come for me right?” seungcheol whispered, pressing light kisses to seokmin’s ear. seokmin’s breathing began to pick up again as seungcheol regained energy. he began stroking seokmin faster, whispering increasingly filthy things into seokmin’s ear until the younger moaned musically one last time, coming into seungcheol’s hand. _

  
  


seungcheol shot up, breathing heavily. he ran a hand through his hair and looked around. everything was normal, as it should be. he looked towards seokmin whose face was flushed a deep red, and he fumbled with his phone, trying not to look at the older.

 

“uhhh,” seungcheol started awkwardly, smiling just as such. seokmin glanced towards seungcheol, but made no attempt to actually look at him. “did i—did i say anything... _ weird _ ...or something…”

 

“you—i think—um... _ yeah… _ ” seokmin buried his face into his hands. seungcheol groaned internally. out of all the sexual encounter he’s had with his members so far, this one is the most awkward, and it wasn’t even a direct one.

 

before the two could get anymore awkward, mingyu came out of the recording room. seungcheol was going to offer to go first so seokmin could calm down, but the younger shot up and hurried into the recording room faster than seungcheol’s ever seen him move. mingyu raised a brow at the scene, clearly curious, but seungcheol waved it off, standing to stretch and go cool down himself.

 

however, mingyu had other plans as he waltzed over to seungcheol and groped his half-hard cock. “hyung, let me help you with this.”


	8. mingyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minghao isn't chapter 8? i'm a SINNER!
> 
> but nah, i wanted to go in proper age order lol (esp since i always forget it)

to say that mingyu was excited to push seungcheol up against the bathroom stall and pull out their cocks was an understatement.

 

he acted as if this was the best moment of his entire life.

 

“what made you so hard, hyung?” mingyu spit into his hand messily, grabbing his and seungcheol’s cocks together and began stroking furiously; it was a bit uncomfortable, if seungcheol were being honest, but occasionally  _ something _ would feel good so he let it slide for now.

 

“i had a dream about fucking seokmin as he sang to me,” the older stated casually with closed eyes, trying to mentally work himself up to arousal again—mingyu’s quick, semi-dry strokes weren’t doing it for him, unsurprisingly. mingyu had gasped, mentioning something about how seokmin would  _ never _ since he couldn’t even watch porn properly. seungcheol snorted, easily imagining seokmin hyping himself up to watch a raunchy video only to shut it off soon after.

 

“hyung, does this feel good?” mingyu questioned, sounding just as unsatisfied as seungcheol felt. seungcheol opened his eyes and smiled apologetically, shaking his head. “sorry…” mingyu deflated, embarrassed, and seungcheol simply laughed and brough the other into his arms, choosing to completely ignore how both of their cocks were still out.

 

“sounds like you two need a little help?” soonyoung popped up from the stall next to them and he dangled a bottle of lube above them before dropping it into mingyu’s hand. mingyu received it happily while seungcheol stared on confused, and slightly mortified.

 

“first of all, when did you come in here? and secondly—do you always have lube with you?” seungcheol questioned, totally baffled.

 

“i just came in, and yes, of course. and aren’t you glad i do, too?” soonyoung smiled far too confidently.

 

“yes! thanks, hyung!” mingyu practically beamed, wasting no time in covering his hand with lube and resuming stroking his and seungcheol’s cocks together.

 

“woah, w-wait, mingyu— _ ah _ —” seungcheol moaned out loudly, caught off guard, and his eyes fluttered shut. mingyu thumbed the tip of seungcheol’s cock and made the older shiver. his quick strokes were very much welcomed now, and seungcheol could feel arousal settle in his abdomen with great force. seungcheol’s eyes slowly opened as mingyu moved closer to him, sloppily kissing at his neck (and biting  _ way _ too hard, but seungcheol supposed it was karma). his eyes glanced up and soonyoung was still there, enjoying the show with concentrated eyes. 

 

“you’re not leaving, are you?” seungcheol asked with labored breathing. mingyu pulled away to look at seungcheol, confused, before he saw the other was looking up and he glanced up as well. mingyu scoffed at the sight of soonyoung, but he was also somewhat amused.

 

soonyoung smirked. “nope. please, carry on. pretend i’m not here,” seungcheol rolled his eyes and mingyu grinned, excitedly turning his attention back to seungcheol, licking his lips before resuming his sloppy kisses. seungcheol furrowed his brows and rolled his eyes again, soonyoung’s soft snorts catching his attention, but he ignored him.

 

_ ‘he’s not a beagle member for nothing,’ _ seungcheol thought, as mingyu licked at—and  _ in _ —seungcheol’s mouth excessively (and awkwardly). despite the messy and rushed ministrations, seungcheol would be lying if he said mingyu’s efforts weren’t endearing. although not as severe as seokmin, mingyu was a bit innocent himself in some ways, so seungcheol could only assume that the younger saw this as something akin to a “bonding” moment between them. although, he’s not entirely wrong; seungcheol’s relationships with the members he has slept with so far have vastly improved, though there was nothing awkward about them before.

 

“hyung, do you feel good now?” mingyu questioned once more in harsh breaths against seungcheol’s ear, bringing him out of his thoughts. seungcheol zoned back in, and right on time, mingyu thumbed over a sweet spot and had seungcheol moaning softly. seungcheol ran his hands up mingyu’s chest, running them across his shoulders before wrapping them around his neck. seungcheol pulled mingyu closer, kissing the younger properly and grinding into mingyu’s hand with seemingly desperate moans. mingyu moaned back, excited as ever, and picked up the pace of his stroking even more.

 

the more seungcheol paid attention to what mingyu was doing, the better he felt. it was still messy and entirely inexperienced, but it still felt better than before. eventually, seungcheol’s desperate moans from before became genuine, and he wrapped his own hand around mingyu’s to guide him better. the combination of their cocks rubbing together, mingyu kissing him like his life depending on it, and soonyoung’s own soft moans sounding above them had seungcheol digging his nails into mingyu’s shoulder as he came with a stifled moan.

 

seungcheol pulled away from mingyu before the younger could finish. “wait, hyung—” mingyu whined, reaching out to pull the older back, but seungcheol waved him off.

 

“sorry, gyu, but i gotta go back or jihoon will kick my ass. soonyoung-ah, take care of mingyu please,” seungcheol kissed away mingyu’s pout before he left the stall to clean himself up. he watched as soonyoung hurried to join mingyu in the stall he just left, the image of soonyoung pushing mingyu to the side and dropping to his knees before the stall door was closed and locked on his mind all the way back to the waiting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that seokmin's and mingyu's were so short ;;;;


	9. minghao

seungcheol genuinely only meant to massage minghao’s back. the younger had just recovered from his injury and seungcheol was making sure to pay special attention to him (though, seungcheol is sure minghao is getting sick of having twelve people ask him the same questions like clockwork).

 

“myungho-yah, want a back massage?” seungcheol asked, shaking a bottle of already warmed up oil the younger’s way. minghao brightened at the suggestion, and welcomed seungcheol into his and mingyu’s shared room. mingyu was currently out with a few of the others watching a movie so the two could have a relaxing moment in private. minghao removed his shirt easily and slid his sweats down a bit so he wouldn’t get oil on them; seungcheol inhaled sharply—minghao wasn’t wearing underwear.

 

“seriously, hyung, thanks for this,” minghao stretched out on his bed, already relaxing. seungcheol watched as minghao’s muscles moved beneath his skin and he licked his lips. he felt like an animal, the way his mouth watered and he felt a weird instinct to mark the younger’s back with bites.

 

“no problem,” seungcheol placed himself on minghao’s ass, laughing when the younger groaned and practically begged seungcheol not to sit on him. seungcheol resorted to hovering, eventually, and began to drip oil on minghao’s back before it went cold. as seungcheol massaged the oil into minghao’s back, the younger made soft, satisfied sounds that had seungcheol internally screaming. seungcheol shuffled back a bit, hovering over minghao’s thighs, as he worked on massaging minghao’s lower back.

 

minghao cried out in the cutest voice after a particularly hard knead, and despite wanting to hear more of that, seungcheol stopped. “you okay? i didn’t hurt you, did i?”

 

minghao shook his head with a hum. “no, it felt good. really good.” minghao glanced back towards seungcheol and wiggled his body, urging for the older to continue. seungcheol looked up towards the ceiling, praying for some control, before going back to massage minghao. as the massage continued, minghao moaned out more and more, and seungcheol became increasingly glad he _wasn’t_ sitting on minghao, because he was obviously hard and he didn’t want to ruin this totally normal and well-intentioned gesture towards his recently recovered member.

 

“still feels alright?” seungcheol asked, it was a bit strained, but he hoped he could chalk it up to having been silent for a while.

 

minghao hummed in response. “hyung, can you go a bit lower?” minghao asked and seungcheol complied, albeit wearily. he was still massaging minghao’s lower back, and there wasn’t much lower to go before he started reaching territory he didn’t want to delve into today. and yet, minghao moaned so satisfyingly, and pleaded for seungcheol to go even lower. “hyung…” minghao called out weakly, and seungcheol finally let out a moan.

 

“you want it, baby?” seungcheol asked in a quiet voice, fingers already slipping beneath them hem of minghao’s sweats and inching them down slowly.

 

“ _yes_ ,” minghao replied immediately and seungcheol moved himself to the side so he could remove minghao’s pants all the way.

 

“i’m only going to use fingers, though, just to be careful,” seungcheol grabbed the bottle of oil again and grabbed one of minghao’s ass cheeks, gripping it hard before spreading it. he flipped open the cap again and dripped oil down minghao’s ass and watched as it trickled down minghao’s hole and towards his balls. minghao moaned at the feeling, hips bucking slightly. seungcheol closed the cap and tossed the bottle aside again, circling a finger around minghao’s hole before pushing in.

 

“oh, hyung—” minghao’s moans were already soft, but they were also muffled by the pillow his face was currently buried in. seungcheol groaned and watched his finger slide in and out of minghao’s hole; he hooked it every now and again, making the younger gasp shortly. “more, hyung,” minghao whined, pushing back on seungcheol’s finger. seungcheol gripped minghao’s ass tightly once more as he readily entered a second finger. minghao cried out again as seungcheol thrusted his fingers in deep and then hooked them once more. minghao raised his hips, but seungcheol pushed him down again.

 

“careful,” his voice was gently, and seungcheol sacrificed his view of minghao’s hole stretched around his fingers to move his hand back to massaging minghao’s lower back. seungcheol worked up a steady rhythm with both of his hands, taking care of both of minghao’s needs with ease. minghao wanted to raise his hips and try and get seungcheol’s fingers deeper, but seungcheol’s hand on his back kept him down with a gentle force. minghao whined, and even subjected himself to aegyo, but seungcheol wouldn’t acquiesce.

 

seungcheol smiled softly at minghao’s enthusiasm, the thought that smiling so fondly at times like this was something that he shouldn’t get so used to doing floating around in his mind, but he knew it was pointless. he couldn’t help but smile so fondly when his members were so distinctly them at all times, even during sex (though  seungcheol thinks he’s a bit more daring, more bold, more ‘s.coups’ than ‘seungcheol’).

 

“ _hyung, i’m so close—”_ minghao whined into the pillow, and seungcheol entered a third finger then picked up his pace. he thrusted his fingers into minghao quick and deep, making sure to gauge minghao’s reaction to find his sweet spot. with one particular thrust, minghao cried out in chinese, and seungcheol smirked as he continued hitting that spot over and over. minghao’s words were a mess of korean and chinese, and although seungcheol didn’t know that much chinese, he knew that even if he did, he wouldn’t be able to understand him.

 

minghao gripped at his blankets as he came with a messy cry of what seungcheol assumed is ‘hyung’ and the chinese equivalent. seungcheol fingers minghao until the younger pushes his hand away and sits up weakly. seungcheol brings minghao into his arms and strokes his cheeks gently.

 

“i’ll let you borrow my blanket tonight if yours doesn’t wash in time,” seungcheol chuckled and minghao thanked him softly, an apology following afterwards for seungcheol not coming. “eyy, don’t worry about it. i’ve been getting off with others plenty enough lately, one time with ole righty won’t hurt.” minghao sighed, but the two shared a laugh regardless.


	10. seungkwan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need more of cheol & baby boo in my life

“you’re so damn cute,” seungcheol cheesed, spreading seungkwan’s ass apart with both hands. he’ll never get over the sight of his member’s holes around his cock, and he wonders (not for the first time), if such a thing was a kink.

 

“wow, hyung, that really means a lot.” seungkwan’s jab came out flawless despite the fact that he was riding seungcheol with such passion. seungcheol chuckled and pulled out of seungkwan; he flipped the younger around like he was nothing, then pushed right back in. seungkwan sputtered, shying away from seungcheol now that he was facing him. seungcheol teased seungkwan, cupping his cheeks and cooing at him childishly. “hyung, stop, that’s weird.”

 

“alright, alright,” seungcheol’s voice was nothing less than loving, and stared at seungkwan all the same. seungcheol didn’t release the hold on seungkwan’s cheeks, though, as he pulled the younger closer to pepper his face in kisses. seungkwan groaned, but his body reacted otherwise. seungkwan’s face flushed from the overly-loving attention, and it made him grind down on seungcheol’s cock slowly.

 

jokes were only jokes within the group, sure, and the fans never failed to compliment him, but seungkwan couldn’t help feeling insecure every now and again—especially not when he had members like jeonghan or mingyu or hansol (the list goes on, really; his members are so attractive, it’s _unfair_ ). however, seungcheol never failed to make seungkwan feel more than attractive. even before debut, seungcheol adored seungkwan in his own special way, and always took care of him. he knew when seungkwan was feeling insecure, and genuinely complimented him to cheer him up every time, without fail.

 

“seungkwannie,” seungcheol sung softly, rubbing seungkwan’s cheeks with his thumbs. “thinking hard or hardly thinking?”

 

“i love you, hyung,” seungkwan smiled, rolling his hips appreciatively. seungcheol’s eyelids fluttered at the sudden movement, since seungkwan had long since slowed to a stop beforehand, and he moaned deeply. seungkwan buried his face into seungcheol’s neck and continued riding seungcheol quickly again. seungcheol pressed their bodies together even closer and smiled into seungkwan’s shoulder.

 

“i love you, too, seungkwannie,” seungcheol chuckled, and it came out way more seductive than it should have. seungkwan moaned ( _cutely_ ) and rocked his hips even more.

 

seungkwan during sex was much like seungkwan during any other time—he was vocal, _very_ vocal, although at this point he was much less coherent. nonetheless, he was still very cute. seungkwan had softened after he broke away from his thoughts; he was a bit defensive beforehand, not entirely sure why seungcheol wanted to have sex with him, and for some reason, totally convinced that his members were pulling some kind of prank on him despite the fact that almost all of them has fucked seungcheol by this point.

 

“hyung, i—oh my god, i—you, this, _mm_ ,” seungkwan babbled and moaned, gripping at seungcheol’s hair ( _‘mm, it’s been a while,’_ seungcheol though, relishing in the feeling). “close, i-i’m close—!” seungkwan’s voice as he came was melodic ( _‘just like how i imagined seokmin…’_ ) and he clung onto seungcheol for dear life. seungcheol flipped their positions, seungkwan now on his back, and he thrusted into seungkwan until he came with a grunt.

 

seungcheol attacked seungkwan’s face with weak kisses as he calmed down, seungkwan too lazy to push seungcheol away simply accepted them, and even pouted and whined for seungcheol to kiss him on his lips.

 

“ah, you’re seriously so cute,” seungcheol slipped out of seungkwan, disposing of his condom quickly so he could cuddle up next to the younger.

 

“yeah, yeah,” seungkwan huffed, eagerly snuggling into seungcheol’s arms with his own soft smile.


	11. hansol

with hansol, seungcheol was delicate. the younger may not have looked like it, but he had a soft soul, easy to crack (but not to break; he hardly ever broke, and seungcheol admired that about him).

 

unfortunately, seungcheol could tell that hansol was cracking a lot today. one mistake had inevitably led to many more, and although the younger kept his game face on and pushed through, seungcheol ultimately decided that he needed to intervene.

 

seungcheol approached hansol not long after the group had decided to wrap practice up. hansol stayed behind, and seungcheol mentioned that he would also stay back after having already left the room. he sent the other’s off and waited for a few moments outside of the practice room, muffled repeats of the same part hansol kept messing up on and loud sighs setted deep and heavy inside seungcheol’s heart. he decided to join hansol when the younger cried out, frustrated, and his voice cracked.

 

seungcheol approached hansol with sure steps of not just a leader, but a friend. he wrapped hansol up in a hug before the younger could utter the apology resting on the tip of his tongue. seungcheol filled in hansol’s cracks with soft kisses to his face and slow, circular rubs to his lower back.

 

“it’s okay, sol, it’s okay,” seungcheol whispered, into the younger’s hair, and hansol hugged seungcheol closer in an attempt to make himself whole again just for this moment. they stayed like that for a moment, seungcheol whispering sweet and genuine encouragements that he knows will actually make hansol feel better and the younger taking it all in, gradually showing his face. when hansol finally emerged from the comforts of seungcheol’s shoulder, seungcheol smiled at him like he was proud—and he was, he was never not proud of the younger—and hansol smiled back, it was small and not quite the usual sunshine he emitted, but it was something.

 

seungcheol guided hansol over to the couch in the practice room and sat the younger down, then he sunk down to his knees. seungcheol looked up at hansol, communicating through eye contact rather than words because he knows hansol preferred it that way, and hansol shyly nodded while glancing away. seungcheol slowly unbuttoned hansol’s jeans and undid his zipper, the younger lifted so seungcheol could pull his clothes down just enough to free his cock. hansol groaned softly and covered his face, embarrassed, but not unwilling to continue. seungcheol grinned, and licked lightly at hansol’s cock, stroking it slowly.

 

hansol hardly made a sound, but his tiny, stuttered breaths were enough to make note of all on their own.

 

hansol didn’t look at seungcheol as the older wrapped his mouth around his fully hard cock, taking him in and sucking him off with the utmost attention. seungcheol didn’t know much about hansol’s sexual preferences, and he figured it be a lot harder to figure out than the rest of the group who made their preferences  _ very _ clear.

 

“h-hyung, can you, um...h-here,” hansol was quiet, and when he gave up on vocalizing what he wanted, he held out his hand for seungcheol to take before moving it to his balls. seungcheol quirked an eyebrow, grinning around hansol’s cock, before massaging the younger’s balls as he licked away at his cock. hansol took a long look at seungcheol working him, almost mesmerized, but then the realization of how awkward the situation was (to him, and him alone) had him throwing an arm over his eyes and covering his mouth with his hand. 

 

seungcheol hummed, popping off of hansol’s cock to suck on his balls. hansol moaned out at this; it was  _ very _ audible, and it was as if the floodgates were opened, and more sounds erupted from hansol. seungcheol chuckled at hansol’s soft moans, silently enjoying how the younger was slowly opening up.

 

“hyung…” hansol moaned lowly. he gripped at everything  _ but _ seungcheol, and his body twitched. seungcheol moved his mouth back to hansol’s cock and sucked him off quickly, gripping hansol’s hips and he rubbed at hansol’s pelvis. hansol’s soft breaths became heavier, and he stilled. “i’m—”

 

seungcheol moaned as hansol came into his mouth, and despite the unfavorable taste, he swallowed it all. hansol bucked into seungcheol’s mouth slightly as he came, a shiver running down his spine. seungcheol made sure to lick hansol clean before popping off of him, helping him pull his pants up. seungcheol got up and sat next to hansol, pulling him into his side. hansol leaned into him slowly, his embarrassment ebbing away.

 

“do you feel better now?” seungcheol asked after a few moments of silence. hansol looked up at seungcheol and nodded slowly.

 

“yeah...thanks, hyung,” hansol smiles, this time with all of his usual sunshine. seungcheol ruffled hansol’s hair, kissing him on his head again.


	12. chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is my true writing form

chan entered the practice room with determination and seungcheol sighed, knowing exactly what was coming next.

 

“no,” he asserted as chan opened his mouth. the younger’s face morphed into a mixture of offense and disappointment. seungcheol got up from the sofa to take his leave, but chan was trailing behind him closely.

 

“but, hyung, i’m an  _ adult _ now!” chan hugged seungcheol from behind. he rubbed his head into seungcheol’s back, whining childishly,  not helping his case in the slightest.

 

seungcheol shook his head, prying the younger off of him. “doesn’t make it any less weird.” he replied, finally separating the two of them. seungcheol ruffled chan’s hair and turned away from his once more.

 

“but i’ve already imagined it, and i’ve been working on preparing mysel—” chan continued to plead until seungcheol covered chan’s mouth with his hands, looking completely exasperated.

 

“look, channie, i love you. you know i do. but i can’t have sex with you when you’ve just barely become of age. it makes me feel creepy,” seungcheol explained, moving his hands to cup the younger’s cheeks. chan pouted and looked downwards, finally giving up. seungcheol comprised nonverbally by pecking the side of chan’s mouth lightly, though.

 

“fine,” chan grumbled with a sigh after a short moment, somewhat pleased with the show of affection. “i’m still going to fantasize about you and mastur—” seungcheol screamed and pushed the other away (albeit, gently) before leaving the practice room in a hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went back & forth constantly abt whether i wanted to genuinely write smth between cheol & chan and, as you can tell, i couldn't bring myself to do it lolol
> 
> i'm sad cheol never got to eat ass tho #justice4cheol #letcheoleatass2k18

**Author's Note:**

> my writing twitter (not nsfw): @uzumakidahyun  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
